Humans Vs Demi-Humans matchup (Its gonna be alright collection)
by Digital Riot
Summary: This is a idea inspired by youtube channel: Tierzoo. In this one-shot fic, i will compare the Human Species on Earth to the Demi-Humans in the Special region in a video game-like analysis of both. Boths specific abilities and perks will come down to this comparison between the two. Tell me if there is anything else that can be added.


**This is a random piece I came up with after watching the youtube channel: Tierzoo.**

**Basically I will compare the Special Region bound humans and demi-humans and put them against the Earth-bound Humans and how the two would fare in combat.**

**Enjoy, this may or may not be cringey…**

There is no doubt that Humans are the apex predators in real life. As far as Earth goes no other creature besides a small, winged, and fast moving insect (Like a bee, or wasp) can really create a good matchup against the humans player model. Their considerable intelligence, social interactions, physical attributes, and understanding of the world undoubtedly makes the most OP build in the entire game. 

However, this is only on the Earth version of the game. Where the abilities of Humans are only limited to the things they could craft with their minds and hands. But lets say they were matched up against other players from a different game entirely, such as the Special Region?

The Demi-Humans is the term I will give to any of the players in the Special-Region with an intelligence level similar or equivalent to that of a typical Earth build. Of course for the most part the main playerbase carrying this team would be the Human class, because of the fact that the class' playerbase actually migrated from Earth and would pose the most significant threat to the Earth-bound Humans as they share the exact same attributes and intelligence levels. As well as physical characteristics, making the Special Region Humans a equivalent match in a 1v1 fight against a Earth-bound Human with no equipment.

This being said, the Special Region bound Human player class will not be included in this matchup considering the fact that with no equipment or tools given to either class (Or if they were given equivalent equipment/tool levels, or buffs) the result of the battle would be determined based on the player's own strategy and experience.

So lets get started. First lets talk about the buffs and drawbacks either of the player classes have: For starters the Earth-bound Humans are actually fairly weak in terms of physical power. They lack thick skin and fur which make them easy targets for anything with sharp teeth or claws. Much less something else armed.

For this the Human player base was given the incredibly insane buff, technological enlightenment. Basically, any Human class that has enough EXP can craft a tool or piece of equipment that allows them to overcome most of what they lack in their raw build. In the early beta stages of Earth's build Humans were incredibly outmatched by other classes such as the tank class, which includes the wooly mammoth, and hunter classes, like the sabre tooth tiger. Humans would only be able to outmatch these classes if they banded together in large numbers (Which is easy because of their social interaction, and speech ability). However with more and more player bases developing enough EXP to unlock their technological enlightenment buff, they were able to gain the tools to defeat these other classes, such as the throwing spear, bow and arrow, and other tools, and hunted the players down to such levels that devs of Earth decided to eventually remove the class all together as they were far too weak now.

Despite how ridiculously overpowered this buff is, it still has its drawbacks. New players that enter the Human class are incredibly weak and don't have the trait of 'superior intellect' in order to craft or even use such tools if gifted to them by a more seasoned player. Typically around 15-18 years of experience is a human player able to fully defend themselves.

To counter this the humans have the trait, family unit, which isn't a unique ability. Pretty much all players of the 'mammals' class have this trait including some birds and reptile builds, and it is actually fairly weak compared to the trait of 'hive' which insects like bees, ants, and termites have.

However, paired with the humans ability of 'teaching' and their ability of 'speech' as well as the fact that for most human players both the mother and father player support a child allowing them to protect the new player, humans are able to overcome this setback. The teaching ability allows veteran players to pass on their traits and EXP to a new player, usually this is set in a formalized setting like a school. Speech also helps them to share this information. The speech ability comes with the language trait which allows for this speech to be converted into a written text so a human class can gain EXP, even without another human speaking directly to them. Humans can virtually gain insane amounts of EXP and level up their intelligence and understanding abilities, without having to experience actual combat with other classes or having to go through missions of survival like the others. Allowing humans to live in a society that is generally made of comfort.

The society trait is another overpowered buff that other classes on the Earth game have, but is special to Humans because of the aforementioned abilities of teaching and speech, as well as their family unit trait. The Humans get another insane buff when it come to the society trait because of their 'specialization' skill. Humans who live in a community can be specialized in different skills so that they can use their EXP to level up one trait rather than having to divide them out between multiple traits. This has led to practices and careers like farming or hunting.

Their society trait actually complements the specialization trait very well leading to the incredibly OP trait, 'community'. Where multiple family units, and human players come together to fulfill various roles all working towards a greater good. Out of this you can get so many different types of Human playthroughs, some have the law enforcement perk which allows them to keep rules and order inside of their community. There are others like the, again, insanely buffed medical science playthrough, where a player skilled in medical science can actually regenerate, and boost, another player's HP. Thereby making them immune from pretty much anything, including poison, infection, loss of blood, hypothermia, and asphyxiation. The only thing medical science cant fix are specialized mobs that the devs themselves implemented to counter the Human's insane buffs. These are mostly illnesses that lower the player's HP over time, such as Cancer, HIV, AIDS. However players that do not have the 'community' trait are incredibly vulnerable to the other players of the Earth game.

Now to focus on the buffs the Demi-Humans have, they are very similar to the humans buffs. However the one thing they lack most is the technological enlightenment trait. They have the trait, yet it isn't leveled up to match the same of the Humans on the Earth game. Especially when it comes to long ranged weapons. Humans from the Earth game have the unique tool; gun, that depending on the variant of the gun can take out other players from well over a kilometer away. And with that they have other tools and equipment that help them in PvP battles, the tank which is similar to the support class of 'elephant' yet is completely mechanical and does not require the same maintenance that a player-based support class does. Earth-bound humans also have the support of their invention, the aircraft and armored warship that allows so many different buffs that to put them all in this one summary would be too difficult.

To counter this the Demi-Human class does have one thing and it's their magic ability. Magic was banned from the Earth game once the devs realized that it was so OP that their game would literally crash. However the devs of the Special Region game nerfed it to the point where it wouldn't result in the complete collapse of the game, but its is still effective as both an offensive or defensive ability.

This means that the Demi-humans could provide an equal match against a fully equipment invasion of Humans from the Earth-game, and a matchup between a human army and Demihuman army would be pretty hard to determine who would win. Unlike the human, many Demi-Humans are born with this ability and do not need to learn it like the Humans have to learn Technological enlightenment.

Another OP buff the Demi-Humans have is that some builds of Demi-Human can completely override their physical attributes and have the buff physical strength. For most classes and builds, power, strength, and agility are all determined by the build's size and physical structure. Yet some builds of the Demi-Humans, like Warrior Bunnies or Werewolves, are able to completely override this and have levels of strength that are incredibly high despite body mass and size being average compared to other builds of its same class. This can be seen especially in the Demi-god builds of the Special region, which includes Human-like builds that either have insanely buffed strength or agility.

The final major buff the Special Region bound Demi-Humans have is the perk, Dragon training. Now Earth bound Humans have the ability to tame any animal on Earth, and the Demi-Humans have that same ability for their game. But the Dragon is a severely OP support build.

The most powerful support build the Humans have is the Wolf and domesticated Dog, which is of course a incredibly buffed build on its own for its stamina, power, intelligence, agility, and superior sense of smell, speed and jaw power.

Yet these pale in comparison to the dragon which can reign terror on any human society. There are two main builds of dragon in the Special Region game, Flying dragons which are easy to tame, usually small to medium sized, have incredibly high stats, and boast extreme HP. Not to mention that they can fly at high speeds which is of course something that is immensely useful, making them OP. And there is an even higher ranked type which is the Ancient dragon build. The Ancient dragon is the Flying Dragon but multiplied by a factor of 100. Their stats are ridiculously high, can defeat any opponent, and have been known to even demolish entire human servers in the Special Region game.

Yet this all comes at a cost, there are very few of them, and they are unnaturally hard to tame. Close to impossible even. Not to mention that they hibernate for hundreds of years and only awake during cataclysmic events in the game. However a tamed dragon can easily present a force bigger than that of the entire power of the Special-Region and can overpower small units of Earth Bound Human players.

Yet both sides have their weaknesses too.

For the Demi-Human, virtually any buff they have can easily be countered by the Human's technological level. Even Ancient dragons can be one-shotted by a human made weapon, named a ballistic missile, or an even less OP weapon like heavy artillery. Both of which an advancing Human army can easily field making them virtually unnoposable.

The Physical Strength ability that some Demi-Human builds have, is nerfed in a way that requires a negative perk, ability, or deliver a severe penalty to their attributes, to the affected build. Warrior Bunnies have a extremely low reproduction rate and are driven close to extinction because of the fact that they do not have the same intelligence level has the other Demi-Humans and the fact that most of the players are forced to play as a singular gender. Therefore more players that choose this build get the 'game over' event than players that actually choose the build. And werewolves, goblins, and other builds with the Physical Strength buff are even worse off. Often suffering incredibly major social, and intelligence ability penalties. In a way were they can be easily exploited or killed off by another player with a higher technological level than they do.

And now for the Humans. With all the insanely OP advantages the Humans have over the Demi-Humans, one would think that they are unstoppable. This however, is an incorrect assumption, as Humans (as I previously mentioned) lay vulnerable to the class of players known as pathogens, and insects.

And even still Human players have the negative trait applied to them, 'Infighting'. Over the approximately four thousand years of the Homo-Sapiens build's existence, they have always been organized into tribes and clans that have always fought against each other over the smallest things. These wars have been so violent in recent history, that one major clan vs clan war on the Earth game resulted in a game over event for over 70 Million players. This massively insane game over count is increased by the buff of technological advancement that the Humans actually have. Thereby turning their buffs into a penalty when they fight amongst each other. This helps moderate the humans player base and prevents them from becoming too OP. The humans have found ways to circumvent this, mostly by forming international rules across all servers in the Earth-game. Creating a community organization called the United Nations, to help prevent admin abuse. And creating weapons to deter other countries from declaring war, such as the nuclear bomb, hydrogen bomb, ICBM, Thermonuclear Bomb, Biological Weapon (which actually turns the player base's main hostile player base, the Pathogen into a useful ally), and the chemical weapon. All of which can inflict massive 'game over' counts against an enemy tribe or even server with no casualites on their side.

Of course however, using any of these weapons offensively would most likely result in the 'game over' being applied to the entire human build and a possible crashing of the Earth game that the devs cant fix. So most of the servers and nations on Earth agreed to never actually use them, except for a few like a clan named North Korea, but those are few and they are public enemies to the Community Admins and Mods in the UN.

A matchup between the two classes would most likely result in a Human victory however. Despite the massive penalty applied to them, infighting, which limits their organization and group power by so much, a singular nation that is moderately powerful on Earth can easily wipe any other resistance against the players of Special Region game. Thereby resulting in a victory for Earth. Not to mention that the Players on Earth are beginning to unlock new features every day and in the foreseeable future might even unlock the ability, planetary colonization, which would allow them to invade and then settle completely different games entirely. However such a fight has yet to play out in real life, and if it does it wouldn't be a fair match for the Special-Region player base.


End file.
